Battle For Dream Island: The Movie
Battle for Dream Island: The Movie is an upcoming 2019 animated reality comedy-adventure YouTube film based on the animated YouTube web series Battle for Dream Island. The film will be animated using Adobe Animate, Blender, and TVPaint Animation. Plot Firey is an average flame living in a fireplace of his own house, but one day, when he's watching TV, a television commercial of Dream Island appears on the screen. Firey is interested in going on a vacation at Dream Island, so he packs his bags, and goes on a flight to Dream Island where he meets Leafy and other anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for Dream Island. Meanwhile, Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy, is planning to steal Dream Island and cancel the competition, so Firey and his friends must save Dream Island before it gets stolen. Cast *Michael Huang voices the following characters: **Firey, an average anthropomorphic flame who lives in a fireplace of his own house. He's the main protagonist of the movie. **Leafy, a friendly leaf who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Pencil, an anthropomorphic pencil who is Match's best friend. **Coiny, a penny who has problems with Firey. **Eraser, a tough and grumpy anthropomorphic eraser. **Snowball, a competitive snowball who wants to win BFDI. **Flower, a female anthropomorphic flower who likes natural things. **Bubble, a girl who looks and feels a lot like a soap bubble. **Blocky, a red building block full of mischief. **Woody, a timid boy made of wood. **Pen, a male anthropomorphic pen who is cool, yet nice. **Golf Ball, a bossy woman who looks a lot like a golf ball. *Cary Huang voices the following characters: **Match, an anthropomorphic match with the personality of a typical teenage girl. **Pin, a red pin who considers herself to be a heroic leader. **Tennis Ball, an anthropomorphic tennis ball who is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations. **Rocky, a small anthropomorphic rock who likes to barf. **Spongy, a fat sponge who smells bad. *Kenzie Bryant voices the following characters: **Ice Cube, a fairly quiet and vengeful ice cube who has problems with Flower. **Needle, a female anthropomorphic needle who is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. *AT&T Mike (TTS Voice) as Announcer, a speaker box who is the host of a reality television show Battle for Dream Island. *James Sharp voices the following characters: **Evil Leafy, a red leaf who is Leafy's evil clone created by Evil Dr. Trash. She is the main antagonist of the movie. **Evil Dr. Trash, a trash can who is the creator of Evil Leafy. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. **Rolling Pin, a baker who bakes cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. **Teardrop, a very quiet teardrop who hardly ever speaks until the very end of the film. Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits Polls Which one of the Blue Soundwaves will be the sixth contestant to leave the BFDI in-movie competition? Teardrop Needle Pin Tennis Ball Match Bubble Coiny Woody Which team do you think will win the eighth challenge? Fearless Fireballs Blue Soundwaves Which challenge idea should be the eighth challenge of the BFDI in-movie competition? Make Yoyle Stew Balance Beam Dodgeball Game Other (please type in chat) Can I keep moving forward for the BFDI movie project? HECK YES! Go ahead, hardcore BFDI fan! Maybe. HECK NO! Can you help me write the script for the BFDI movie project? HECK YES! Maybe. HECK NO! Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:YouTube Category:Flash Animation Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Reality Movies